In the past, hydrocarbon deposits have been discovered in reservoirs which lie beneath a permafrost zone thereby necessitating the drilling, completion and production of wells through permafrost. Permafrost is perpetually frozen soil. Since drilling and completion methods often utilize water based fluids which will increase in volume on freezing, it is desirable not to leave a substantial amount of freezable liquid in the portion of the well which passes through the permafrost zone. Otherwise, should the well be shut in for an extended period of time, the permafrost surrounding the well could cool the freezable liquid in the well to the extent that the freezable liquid does in fact solidify and go through its undesired volume change. A sufficient volume increase in the confines of a well annulus can, in certain situations, cause undesired damage to the pipes or other apparatus in the well. Accordingly, it is desirable not to leave any substantial amount of freezable liquid in the permafrost zone of the well.